An energy-absorbing body in which a plurality of fiber-reinforced resin members having fiber bundles of continuous fibers embedded in a matrix resin are layered so that the directions of alignment of the continuous fibers intersect each other, and the layers of the plurality of fiber-reinforced resin members are stitched by a binding thread so that it extends through in the thickness direction is known from Patent Document 1 below. This energy-absorbing body breaks so as to separate into two layers via a middle part in the thickness direction while breaking the binding thread when a compressive load is input, thereby exhibiting an energy-absorbing effect.